


A Reunion of Hearts

by Laced_Up



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kinda, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laced_Up/pseuds/Laced_Up
Summary: Iwaizumi's life has changed immensely since Oikawa's departure. He's convinced himself that it's probably for the better, but with the Olympics rapidly approaching, will he be able to face his old best friend and the unspoken changes in their relationship?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphical/gifts).



> This is my submission for Chocolate Box 2021! The recipient is sapphical, and I hope I've done them justice. It was my first time writing this ship and my first time publishing an m/m story, but I love their dynamic in canon, so I really wanted to give writing them a shot. I hope you enjoy it!

Iwaizumi grunted as he watched the bodies rapidly passing him.

They'd been slacking.

Not that he could really blame them, staying at peak physical condition at all times must be rough, but the Olympics was sneaking up on them and, as of now, none of the players were where they should be. He rolled his eyes as he watched Hinata and Kageyama battling for the front position, their natural rivalry still in full effect.

Normally, Iwaizumi would be happy to see his athletes giving it their all. But this was a _light jog for a warmup_. They weren't supposed to be sprinting like that, and the fact that they'd disregarded their warmup for it meant that they were really tempting fate – risking an injury this close to the big event was completely ridiculous. Especially when it was so easily preventable.

Reluctantly pushing up from his position in the bench, he stalked over to them, sure to shoot an unamused raised eyebrow as he went. Neither was looking at him. Hinata had stopped gloating over his win and was now excitedly rambling to his friend(?) about something while Kageyama looked mildly perturbed. More perturbed than he usually looked. Before he could begin his disciplinary lecture, however, Hinata’s rambling changed its course and landed on him.

“You must be excited, too! Right, Hajime? Since Tooru's gonna be there!”

Iwaizumi was so distracted by his words, he almost missed the ginger bouncing around wildly, waving his arms. Almost.

“Quit that.” The last thing he needed was a wing spiker with a sprained ankle from landing on it badly while prancing around like an overzealous lamb.

Hinata pouted for a split second but was back to his excited state within no time – only with slightly less jumping involved. “ _So_?”

“So?” Iwaizumi raised his eyebrow once more, staring the tiny man down.

“Aren’t you excited to see Tooru again? It’s been ages since we all saw him last! I bet his serve has gotten even better since last time, like ‘wham’! Don’t you think?”

“Ah,” Iwaizumi averted his gaze, scanning the other athletes in the gym, “Yeah, he’s probably improved it.”

In his peripheral vision, he could see Hinata cock his head in confusion, maybe having expected the same level of enthusiasm about the reunion from him. And maybe he _should’ve_ been more excited to see his best friend’s triumphant return.

But then again, was he even his best friend anymore?

Sure, they talked online fairly regularly, but not as much as they once had. Oikawa had gotten all swept up in his travels and, more often than not, it felt more like he was being used as a personal journal rather than them having a conversation. The setter would blissfully wax poetic about his surroundings, the people he was spending time with, and how generally great it all was.

It was just like Oikawa to get so absorbed in himself that he’d forget Iwaizumi was even there, still dutifully listening for whatever dumb reason. It was something he’d started to become more aware of as they’d grown older, especially once his friend had begun his globetrotting. When they were teens, he’d always thought they’d had a pretty normal dynamic. Now, he wasn’t so sure.

_Iwaizumi scowled down at his phone. He had no idea what exactly about the picture got him so irritated, but he definitely felt it. It was probably just seeing Shittykawa’s dumb face, twinkling next to Hinata as they posed, a stunning backdrop of brilliant ocean behind them. Maybe Oikawa had the right idea, galivanting around foreign countries like it was nothing. It certainly seemed to beat the monotony Iwaizumi was feeling in his day-to-day right now._

_Life had gotten dull. Which was fairly concerning, considering how young he still was. If it was bad now, he couldn’t imagine what it’d be like once he turned eighty. He turned his attention back to his phone. Oikawa was always blithering on about Brazil, how fantastic the beaches were, how attractive the girls were, blah blah blah. It was insanely aggravating to know that he was back to his idiot ways, without Iwaizumi there to give him a good smack in the head and bring him back to reality._

_He wondered if Brazilian women were as easily impressed by his childish antics as the girls at their old high school. He hoped not. But at the same time, he could imagine him with a tall, tan, blonde from Brazil. Maybe they would be beach volleyball partners over there. Iwazumi’s eyes unwittingly scanned the picture, looking for any hint of a female presence, perhaps a discarded backpack or hat. As he narrowed in on a suspiciously feminine-looking water bottle, he blinked._

What the hell am I doing?

_What did he care if Trashykawa had a girlfriend over there? He probably did, and, knowing him, it would end in disaster once again. It was really none of Iwaizumi’s business, and he wasn’t about to make it his business because it would be torture to listen to the guy prattle on about some girl he’d never met._

_I_ _waizumi sighed. It was boring without him here. No wonder life was so dull now that he didn’t have to constantly be on guard and ready to protect his best friend from his own dumb arse. Since when has Shittykawa had such an effect on his life? He used to feel somewhat relieved to get a break from the boy. But now, it was like his world had devolved into dreary shades of brown just from being away from him. And every day he craved to see those intoxicating eyes in person._

_This was a problem._

Ever since that day, Iwaizumi had started to grow uncomfortable with his thoughts towards Oikawa. Naturally, it was easier to avoid the issue entirely than actually deal with it, which had been remarkably easy given the source of his problems was half a world away from him. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed with how easy it was to pull away from his friend. The typically needy Oikawa never had anything to say when Iwaizumi didn’t respond to him for days at a time, and the latter had eventually realised that he had other people whose attention was more important to him now.

And whenever he did respond, Oikawa would just use him as an excuse to flaunt every new, enviable thing he got to experience. There wasn’t much of anything there anymore. So, was Iwaizumi excited to see him?

Honestly, no.

He wished the boy would stay away so that he could keep pretending whatever weird thing was going on wasn’t happening. But it wasn’t Oikawa’s fault that he felt so strange about him now. The setter had always been braggadocious and self-centred; this was the first time it had really bothered Iwaizumi at all.

And he had a sneaking suspicion as to why, but the thought was so completely mortifying that he shoved it out of his head whenever it popped up.

“…Iwaizumi?” A grunted question intruded his thoughts and he turned to meet a deathly stare. Luckily, by now he was used to Kageyama’s version of communication, so he wasn’t overly concerned by the glower.

“Get back to it.” He murmured, his eyes vaguely trailing over his other athletes, his thoughts having entirely distracted him from his original purpose in storming over to the rambunctious pair.

The next weeks were like a blur to him. It was as if the mere mention of seeing Oikawa again had prompted his body to somehow speed up time. By the time the day had arrived, he could barely remember how the Japanese team was holding up. Were they in peak condition to take on the rest of the world? Had they relapsed and were preparing to be slaughtered? He didn’t know.

And he probably should’ve been fired for that alone.

Iwaizumi unconsciously pushed his glasses up his nose as he looked over their rotation with the coach, a nervous habit he’d developed that Hinata told him was just like 'Stingyshima'. He gave a firm nod of approval. This wasn’t technically his job, but he’d gotten close enough to the coach while training that he was asked for his input for most things involving the team. Besides, no one knew his athletes better than him, so he was perfectly qualified to give his opinion, as far as he was concerned.

He looked back up and held back a wince as he watched Hinata jump up for a spike. Taking a deep breath, he took a moment to remind himself of his own teachings. _He’s holding back during warmups. As he should; the last thing we need is him wearing himself out before the match even starts. All he has to do is get those muscles working._

He ran his hands down his thighs firmly to try and calm his frantic emotions, his face carefully portraying a practised expression of aloof nonchalance. The last thing the team needed was to think he had his doubts; he knew that’d throw them off their game. And he didn’t, anyway. He believed in them. This team in front of him had the potential to be the very best volleyball team in the entire world. And they were here to prove that today.

Iwaizumi felt a surge of determination wash through him. It didn’t matter who else was here today. All that mattered was his team. They’d all worked so hard to get to this moment, shouldered through so many difficult emotions together and pulled through them all – all just for this. He’d forgotten about that, lost in his own petty drama. But here was his team, what he’d come to know as his weird, ragtag family, and they were all ready to take on the world.

Watching Hinata spike straight into the net, and the subsequent beratement from Kageyama, Iwaizumi smirked lightly. The muscles in his shoulders relaxed as he shared an amused glance with the coach. His eyes, which had been steadfastly and resolutely avoiding the players on the other side of the court, were reprieved from their rigid rules and allowed to wander.

The instant his head turned even slightly in that direction, he heard it.

“Iwa-chaaaan!”

It wasn’t the first time the horrendous nickname had been called that day. In fact, Oikawa had been trying to get his attention pretty consistently since he had arrived – to the extent that Iwaizumi had heard his coach scold him for getting distracted from his warmup.

He had been pretending not to hear for a while now. But this wasn’t about them today. This was about his team, and he wasn’t about to let all his energy stay focused on avoiding all contact with his childhood friend.

He couldn’t help the entertainment he found in Oikawa’s hysterical, two-handed waving towards him, even with his coach yelling at him from the background. _What a nerd._ Surprisingly enough, it felt nice to see his face again; none of the strange uncertainty he’d been experiencing seemed to have kicked in quite yet.

A small raise of his hand was enough to have Oikawa effectively abandon his drills, sprinting over to him, deftly avoiding several stray hits as he went. His coach’s enraged calls seemingly went unnoticed. As Iwaizumi watched his stupid, handsome face come barrelling towards him, he was filled with a comfortable warmth.

Why had he been worried about this again?

He flinched slightly as the boy practically jumped on top of him. “Iwa-chan! Why were you ignoring me?! Do you think you’re too cool to be seen associating with me or something? I’m probably the best setter in the world and that’s still not good enough for you?”

As Oikawa prattled away in his trademark whiney, ‘give me attention’ voice, Iwaizumi couldn’t help himself. Now that he was no longer ignoring the boy’s existence, he may as well give him a once over to see his form. It was basically part of his job, right? After all, this was him scoping out the opposition, to know what their team was up against – athletically-speaking.

He ran his eyes down the man’s body as he rambled, purposefully ignoring some distinctly feminine giggling behind him as Oikawa proved to him within seconds that he hadn’t changed in the slightest. The boy flicked his hair, shooting what he called his ‘lady-killer smile’ behind Iwaizumi’s left shoulder. He was far more toned now than he had been. Particularly his thighs.

He was in great shape before – he always had been - but now he had the body of a professional athlete. All lean, toned muscle…Iwaizumi found himself relating to the hysterically chittering girls behind him. He’d always suspected that his irritation with Oikawa’s flirty attitude may have been due to jealousy of his popularity, but he was beginning to suspect perhaps he’d misinterpreted his own envy.

“…Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi blinked. “Hmm?”

Oikawa’s face flooded with exaggerated mortification and he pointed at him accusingly, “You weren’t even listening!”

“Your voice got too annoying, so I had to tune you out.”

Iwaizumi snickered at the offended glare he got in response. “Iwaa, why’re you so mean to me, even after we haven’t seen each other in so long!?”

“Only a true friend would be honest with you about how shitty you are.”

“Didn’t you miss me at all?” Iwaizumi could hear Oikawa’s pout in his voice, despite now watching his team as they began their serving drills.

He hummed in feigned thoughtfulness, leaning back on his palms casually. Hearing Oikawa’s insulted squeak, a smile crept onto his face and he met the other man’s eyes. “Yeah. I did.”

Oikawa looked far more self-satisfied than he should’ve been as he responded, “I knew it. Your life must be _miserable_ without me.”

Iwaizumi wasn’t comfortable with how accurate that statement was, and he certainly wasn’t about to let the guy know either. “Yeah. So quiet. And productive. And relaxing.”

Oikawa huffed and opened his mouth to say something, but didn't get the chance.

“Oikawa!!” A roar echoed across the gym and Oikawa winced before sticking his tongue out playfully.

“Looks like I gotta run! We’ll meet up for lunch afterwards.”

With that not-quite-invitation, the man loped towards his teammates with a sheepish laugh and roughish wink towards the ladies in the crowd. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes towards the rooftop. The magnificent height snapped him back to reality. His team were ready to play and they were here to win. He guessed that meant he was destined to a lunch of comforting a petulant Oikawa – a thought he was surprisingly okay with.


	2. Chapter 2

“But Iwaaaa-chaaaan!”

Iwaizumi sighed imperceptibly and took a long, well-earned sip of his coffee. The boy across from him had his head buried into his folded arms and was whinging loud enough to include the entire store on their conversation.

“It was totally unfair! That last ‘out’ call was completely bogus! Those guys sucked; we should've crushed the-e-em.”

As Oikawa broke down into loud sobs at the end on his sentence, Iwaizumi wondered if he remembered that it was _his_ team that he was trash-talking. Probably not, Oikawa never really paid him that much attention, ultimately.

“We would've won if I had you.”

Iwaizumi's head whipped up at the murmur. Oikawa was now gazing out the window thoughtfully, his head propped against his hand.

He laughed, “I don't even play.”

Oikawa shrugged, shooting a charming, lazy grin his way, “Still. I bet we would've won together.”

“And why's that? Can't win by yourself?”

“I'm great, obviously.” Oikawa didn't seem to notice Iwaizumi’s exasperated eye roll as he continued, “But we’re perfect together.”

Iwaizumi's breath caught in this throat and he found himself choking as he tried to speak. Oikawa was holding his stare, a strangely complex expression on his face. He frowned. The boy was usually so easy to read, especially after knowing him for so long, but his expression right now was impossible to interpret. After a few lengthy moments, Oikawa smiled widely, all teeth.

“So!” Oikawa chirped suddenly, “I'm totally taking you back to Argentina with me. There’s someone there you _have_ to meet. She's been dying to finally meet you.”

“I'm not going back to Argentina with you,” Iwaizumi argued, ignoring the clench of his stomach at the mention of an important, mysterious female. “Some of us actually have responsibilities and can't afford to up and leave at any given moment.”

Oikawa blew a raspberry. “I do too have responsibilities. But I also know how to have fun and _experiences._ Something I'm sure you know nothing about.”

_Well, he might have a point. But I'm still not going to go running off to Argentina._

“I'm not going.”

“But...”

“No.”

“Fine.”

Iwaizumi was momentarily taken aback. He'd certainly expected more arguing on that point. Maybe it wasn't really all that important to Oikawa, just something thrown out there in a flight of fancy.

“But you have to video chat with her then.” Oikawa spoke with a simplicity that demanded no argument on the matter. “I promised I’d introduce you two.”

“Why’d you promise that exactly?”

“Uhh,” Oikawa rolled his eyes as if Iwaizumi was an absolute moron, “Because you're my best friend? Duh. She _has_ to meet you.”

Iwaizumi was torn between internally rejoicing at the solidification of his title as best friend and wondering why this girl was so important that they _had_ to meet. “Uhh, sure, I guess.”

“Thanks, Iwa-chan! You’re the best!” Oikawa whipped out his phone instantly and Iwaizumi choked on his water.

“What? Now?!”

“Yeah, now. When else?” Oikawa didn’t bother looking up from his phone as he responded. Iwaizumi furrowed his brow, unsure if he was ready to meet this newly revealed significant woman in his best friend’s life. Surely there was some excuse he could use to escape. He _did_ have a meeting with Tanaka to discuss possible changes to an athlete’s training regimen; he could always text him and ask to meet up a little earlier. Then again, that meeting was two weeks away, so maybe that was unreasonable.

Much to his disappointment, his escape planning was cut short as Oikawa crammed himself into the booth seat beside him. He crinkled his nose at the uncomfortable position he had been forced into, but Oikawa paid him no mind. A phone was held before them both. It was calling.

Anticipation was building in Iwaizumi’s stomach, but not of an exciting kind. It was the dread of seeing her face, seeing the stunner Oikawa had managed to pull in his worldly travels while he had been sitting at home, waiting for him. And although nothing had seemed to have changed between the pair of them on the surface, he could somehow tell there was something different. Nothing would ever quite be the same with them. And it scared him.

Did the boy know? Despite Iwaizumi not realising his own feelings until way down the line, had Oikawa in one way or another clued into them before him? Was that the cause of this ever so slight change in the air between them?

A face popped up on the screen.

_Well. His tastes have certainly…changed._

The middle-aged woman glowed at the pair of them, her rounded cheeks dimpled with delight as she began to speak in stilted, heavily accented Japanese, “Tooru, love, how are you? How was your match? Who is this? Is he a volleyball buddy of yours?”

Iwaizumi could only blink repeatedly at the torrent of questions, baffled and momentarily hung up on Oikawa’s newfound taste in older women. Beside him, Oikawa was laughing cheerily.

“Maria, hi! I just finished playing and we lost, but we definitely should’ve won because the other team were garbage.” This time Iwaizumi caught Oikawa’s eyes dart over to him at the dig.

It was at this point he began to realise that a conversation between two people as boisterous as this might end up threatening his sanity.

‘Maria’ gave a hearty laugh, and Iwaizumi found himself surprised by how comforting the sound was to him as he watched the woman shake her head slowly. “You were always a sore loser, Tooru.”

Oikawa looked ready to give a rebuttal but was quickly shut up by her next question.

“Now,” her eyes fell on Iwaizumi, “Who is this lovely man?”

For whatever reason, Oikawa’s face lit up as he shot her a pointed look, “This is Iwaizumi Hajime.”

The woman gasped conspiratorially, “ _The_ Iwaizumi Hajime?!”

“One and the same.”

Iwaizumi looked between the two, confused. Had Oikawa really mentioned him enough that meeting him would be of some sort of weird significance? Shouldn’t _he_ be the one giving knowing looks and making coy comments? Then again, Oikawa hadn’t even mentioned having a girlfriend before now, so maybe the reveal to him wasn’t that important.

“Ooh, he’s a handsome one.” The woman cooed with a cheeky tinge to her voice. _What?!_

Iwaizumi side-eyed Oikawa for any hint as to their strange dynamic, but the only things he could pick up on were his widened eyes and the soft pink dusting his cheeks. Was this some odd version of flirting for them?

“Maria, shh.” Oikawa huffed.

“So, Iwaizumi, when are you going to join us over here in Argentina?” The woman winked at Oikawa and Iwaizumi could feel his face heating up. Was she _propositioning_ him? Were they trying to involve a third party in their relationship or something? This had not been what he’d been expecting his reunion with his old friend to be.

“Ah, no, I’m sorry. That wouldn’t be possible,” he responded politely, trying to shut down the idea completely as soon as possible. Watching her friendly face fall almost made him feel bad about it.

“Oh,” Her voice had become solemn, which was such a huge contrast from her original giddy welcome, he felt like he’d gotten whiplash from the tonal shift. “So, he’ll be staying there with you, will he?”

Iwaizumi’s confusion mounted as she spoke, barely hearing Oikawa hiss her name from next to him. Why would Oikawa be staying in Japan? _His entire career is based in Argentina, he has no reason to move here._

After responding in the negative, he heard a tinny sigh come from the phone.

“Tooru, sweetheart, I thought we’d talked about long-distance relationships. They aren’t viable, long-term. I just don’t want you to be disapp…”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!” Oikawa squeaked frantically, the booth seat scraping harshly against the floor as he abruptly stood. He looked mildly guilty for interrupting her so rudely but seemed too distracted to apologise. Iwaizumi watched, bemused, as he leant into the phone - no doubt giving Maria a very uncomfortable view – and started aggressively whispering about something.

“…tell him…not yet…I don’t _know_ …”

After a minute or so, he pulled the phone away, laughing with the slightest tinge of hysteria as he turned to Iwaizumi, “Sorry about that, she’s gone wacky in her old age.”

“Uhh…”

“Iwaizumi!” Maria interrupted from the tiny screen, apparently unperturbed by the insult, “How flexible is your job, exactly?”

_God, this conversation is all over the place. What is happening?_ “Not…particularly flexible, I don’t think. Why’s that?”

“Don’t you think you might need a vacation? After the Olympics, of course. You’ve been working so hard with those magnificent athletes; don’t you think you deserve a rest?”

“Uhh…” _Is she trying to sell me something now?_

“You see, as Tooru’s landlady, I’d be happy to take his recommendation and offer you a significant discount on one of my spare rooms.” _Oikawa’s…landlady?_ “Argentina is a beautiful holiday destination, and I’m sure Tooru would be delighted to have you with us, for a few weeks, perhaps?”

“Maria’s brilliant!” Oikawa chimed in, conveniently, “She makes homecooked breakfast for all of her tenants each morning. She’s basically my Argentinian mother!”

_Oh._ He was an idiot.

“That…sounds really nice, actually. I’ll have to see if I can make arrangements for something like that.” Iwaizumi agreed while attempting to conceal his internal humiliation at his mistake.

The beam that Oikawa sent his way was greater than the power of a thousand suns, and Iwaizumi had to fight against shielding his eyes. Still, it was great to see the man so happy. And even better to see him so happy about getting to spend time with _him._

Caught up in his magnetic gaze, Iwaizumi only noticed his phone buzzing when Maria kindly and loudly pointed it out to him. Turning his attention to it, he winced when he saw a reminder for his team’s celebratory dinner. That was all the way across the city; it was going to be virtually impossible to get there in time. Hopefully, they’d be understanding.

And anyway, how had this even happened? He’d gone out with Oikawa for _lunch_. Sure, it had been a late lunch, but certainly not late enough to be making him tardy for _dinner_. Oh god, the staff here must _hate_ them.

Time always passed too quickly when he was with him.

“Sorry, Oikawa, Maria. I’ve got to go; I actually have a team dinner to get to.” He stood.

“Dinner?” Oikawa peeked over at his phone and snorted, “Shit, when did it get so late?”

Iwaizumi wanted to be irritated at his cavalier attitude, but he really couldn’t. Seeing that sparkling look on the man’s face was enough to fuel his energy for weeks and seeing it in person really made it all that much sweeter.

He still hit him over the head though, for good measure.

Maria seemed surprisingly unfazed by the sudden assault, smiling warmly at him. “Oh, of course. Don’t let us hold you up. Have a wonderful time with your team; it was such a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Oikawa was whining in the background as Iwaizumi bid her farewell. He felt fond of her already. She was the epitome of a maternal spirit, which really should’ve clued him into their sort of relationship from the beginning.

“I can already tell you’re going to be my favourite,” she chuckled.

“Oi!” Before Oikawa could finish his protest, Maria interrupted him breezily.

“Now, now, Tooru. Let the man leave already.”

Oikawa pouted and turned to Iwaizumi. “I’m holding you to it, now. You _have_ to come to Argentina once the games are over.”

“Hmm, now that I think about it, I’m not sure I’d want to with trash like you there.”

“Iwa-chaaan, so mean!”

Iwaizumi smirked lightly and punched his arm, just hard enough to leave a little sting. “Alright, fine, quit whining.”

Oikawa straightened up from where he had been dramatically clutching his arm, flicking his hair back with practised ease and flashing the smile that he’d perfected to make girls swoon. “I’ll see you there, then.”

Iwaizumi nodded and turned on his heel. There were no girls there. He wrinkled his nose in confusion but shrugged it off easily. Sometimes Oikawa just liked to flaunt his superior charm. As he began to stride out of the café, he found himself subconsciously tuning in to the conversation behind him.

“You’ll get him, honey. Don’t you worry your head about it. He’s such a sweetheart and already so crazy about you, I can tell.”

“Hush, Maria. He’s still here you know.” Oikawa sounded scandalised, but Iwaizumi refused to look behind him as he pushed the door open a tad slower than he usually would’ve. “And yeah, I know. Who _wouldn’t_ fall for my dashing good looks? I just…want some more time with him before I ask. When he comes to stay, I’ll do it.”

Iwaizumi heard a cough from behind him and he whipped around. A neatly dressed man was standing there uncomfortably. “Hey, sorry, could I get past?”

“Ah, sorry,” he apologised hastily, and let him out before speed-walking through the doorway himself. He prayed that Oikawa hadn’t caught him dawdling at the door. _Oh, well._ His heart fluttered lightly in his chest as he pulled his overcoat tighter over his body to protect from the cool evening air. He had been right. Something had definitely changed between them, but it didn’t seem to be something he needed to worry about. He pulled his phone from his pocket to send a brief apology to the team group chat for his delay, deciding after a moment to flick a message to his boss that he planned on taking a few weeks off once the Olympics were over.

He was looking forward to his vacation.


End file.
